Pokémon: As Insígnias de Johto
by daeneryslover
Summary: Owen Whitewood conta a história de seus primeiros passos pelo Mundo Pokémon - a sensação de estar realizando um sonho e, mesmo, assim, se sentir um fracasso. A inexperiência tira muitos treinadores da corrida pelas primeiras insígnias, e o medo e a incapacidade de lidar com as mais diversas situações enterra qualquer tipo de expectativa. Os relatos do nosso Owen confirmam a teoria.


Demorei dois anos a mais para me formar no Colégio Pokémon que a maioria das pessoas. Sempre odiei estudar, o que deu muito trabalho em casa. O pior de tudo é que, logo depois que rodei (pela primeira vez) no último ano, quando estava prestes a me formar, papai e mamãe se divorciaram. "Não se amavam tanto quanto antes" era o que minha mãe repetia constantemente quando se via numa discussão sobre o assunto, fosse lá com quem tenha engajado a conversa. Eu sequer sabia se eles já haviam se amado mais algum dia, então não tomava muito interesse nos assuntos do lar - minha cabeça viajava por lugares muito mais interessantes, não tão distantes do jardim dos fundos. Eu queria ser um treinador Pokémon.

O problema era: eu precisava me formar para isso acontecer. Ou, pelo menos, meu sonho se tornasse uma possibilidade.

Acontece que, depois de um ano péssimo e muita insistência, as coisas melhoraram para mim. Saí da Escola com doze anos de idade para aproveitar o último verão com minha mãe antes de começar minha viagem.

Ironicamente, nessa mesma época, mamãe começou a namorar. O compromisso trouxe um homem (primeiramente) estranho para dentro da minha casa, mas que provou ter seu valor dentro de poucas semanas. O casamento dos dois foi, também, a minha festa de despedida, e eu não podia estar mais ansioso.

"Aí está você, pequeno Owen!" eu ouvi uma das tias de minha mãe gritar. Não consegui fugir a tempo, todas aquelas senhoras, mesmo em seus vestidos longos, eram rápidas e furtivas. Eu nunca lembrava qual era qual.

"Oi" eu estava um tanto desinteressado no que ela tinha para me dizer.

Ela tossiu e escarrou. Identifiquei-a como tia Althea, ela sempre fazia isso.

"Kate Whitewood e Charles Oh" ela leu a faixa dos recém casados presa à traseira do carro preto do outro lado da rua. A Cidade de Vermillion brilhava ao longe, se destacando da escuridão de pinheiros que cercava o casarão onde o casamento acontecia. "No meu tempo, a noiva ficava com o nome do marido".

Tia Althea riu e saiu de perto. Eu tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, mas era tarde demais, falei para o nada "Ela não deve querer cometer o mesmo erro do primeiro casamento".

A festa proporcionou o devido entretenimento aos seus convidados por longas horas - uma infinidade delas, ao meu ver. Só queria sair dali e correr para longe, mas mamãe só me daria meu primeiro Pokémon antes de ir embora com Charles em sua limusine. Sei que a festa era pra ser minha também, mas eu não tinha amigos com quem compartilhar aquele momento. Todos os meus conhecidos já tinham se formado nos anos anteriores.

Com os olhos fechados, tentei abstrair qualquer tipo de pensamento negativo. As coisas estavam terminando bem, apesar de dois anos depois de o planejado, e isso tinha um lado bom. Ao contrário da grande maioria dos treinadores recém saídos da Escola Pokémon, eu não precisaria esperar para começar a minha jornada. Não precisaria perder tempo procurando um Pokémon inicial ou pensando em que cidade ou continente seria mais divertido me aventurar - já estava tudo planejado, afinal, eu tive dois anos extras para pensar em tudo isso. Portanto, quando os principiantes estivessem se lançando mundo afora alguns meses mais tarde, eu já teria experiência de viagem acumulada!

O único mistério que ainda me incomodava naquele momento, antes da partida, era _qual_ maldito Pokémon meu padrasto tinha conseguido para mim. Mamãe insistiu em manter segredo até não poder mais.

E aquele era o momento. Ela e Charles desciam as escadas da varanda da grande casa e caminhavam na minha direção. Meus ouvidos zuniam. A noite não-mais-tão-quente de início de outono parecia não provir de oxigênio o suficiente tão grande era meu nervosismo. Eu tinha a pokébola nas mãos, dois pares de olhos em mim e um coração aos saltos em meu peito. Aquele era o momento tão esperado por mim nos últimos anos.

Com um movimento que, com o passar do tempo se tornaria incrivelmente banal, lancei a bola vermelha e branca para cima. Observei-a girar com a lentidão de um mundo que roda emcâmera lenta em horas como aquela. Segurei o ar e me encantei com o som do meu primeiro Pokémon saindo de sua pokébola.


End file.
